Quizás, mañana
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Tranquilamente, podrían ser mejores amigos. La química que ambas partes mostraban era realmente envidiable, incluso la personalidad de Chat Noir parecía acoplarse más a Marinette que a Ladybug, pero aquello era peligroso.


_**.**_

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Ahora que tengo listo mi desafio para el mes LadyNoir, les traigo esto que me quedó colgado de Mayo, realmente no lograba terminar la idea, pero la empecé de cero y quedó esto. Está basado en la canción "Quizás mañana" del grupo coreano "Gugudan" Al igual que Disparo, Sweater, Diario y Querido. Hay otra canción que cuando la escucho es tán Adrinette... pero ahí quizás salga algún día xD**_

_**¡Les dejo con esto cortito!**_

* * *

**Quizás... Mañana.**

**Capitulo Único.**

* * *

**Palabras: 1165**

**Beteado por Princessqueen**

* * *

Ellos sabían que aquella era la peor idea que pudiera pasar por sus mentes, pero ¿qué podían hacer para controlar aquella curiosidad que se había sembrado en ellos, en las pocas ocasiones en las que se habían cruzado?

Marinette era la más aterrada con esa situación. No podía permitir que aquello avanzara, no solo por su identidad sino por las repercusiones de que Chat Noir sea visto por alguien caer en su balcón. Aunque Tikki, su Kwami guía, había dicho algo, más allá de todo.

_«Quizás tienes cosas que descubrir de él»_

Cuando pasó lo de Oblivio lo había dejado pasar, pero aquella frase fue formando una bola de nieve en su cabeza, generando demasiada incertidumbre… No debía, pero quería saber más de su compañero, que mostraba una gran sinceridad cuando estaba en su forma civil, a diferencia de cuando estaba con Ladybug, con quien se mostraba coqueto. Con Marinette era como un libro abierto y las pocas veces que habían coincidido, no solo le había dejado en claro que los sentimientos por Ladybug eran más que solo palabras bonitas, sino que la admiraba.

Y Marinette no podía evitar sentirse conmovida por eso. Ella, en su forma civil, sí se permitía exclamar, en voz alta, lo afortunada que era Ladybug por tenerlo con ella ya que tras la máscara, debía seguir manteniendo una actitud distante. Ahí no podía tambalear. ¡Tenía que ser fuerte!

Pero todo se complicó el día que Chat Noir apareció en su balcón con la clara intención de decirle algo o, mejor dicho, preguntarle algo, aunque no se atrevió.

No quiso profundizar en lo que sea que iba a preguntarle y, simplemente, le ofreció las galletas que tenía ahí para Tikki y sacó una conversación random para que el superhéroe se tranquilizara y hablara, aunque al final no lo hizo. No se veía seguro.

Y un Chat inseguro solo aumentó su curiosidad, así que cuando quiso reaccionar, ya era tarde. Mientras más respuestas vagas le sacaba a su compañero, más se interesaba.

Estaba perdida. Su corazón había cambiado de dirección, convirtiendo todos sus temores en hechos.

Había empezado a enamorarse de su compañero.

…

Adrien había encontrado en Chat Noir, el aliado perfecto para salir de la cárcel que su padre llamaba hogar, y le gustaba. Incluso también tenía una chica que le gustaba, pero nunca pensó que vestir algo tan simple como la bufanda celeste que había recibido en uno de sus cumpleaños, cambiaría todo.

.

—_¿Padre? —preguntó, al ver como Gabriel tomaba la punta de la bufanda y la tocaba como si analizara el material. Giró una de las puntas y algo que encontró le hizo realizar una mueca satisfactoria en sus labios. Al parecer, por haber acertado._

—_Se te está haciendo costumbre llevar prendas de la señorita Dupain-Cheng —le dijo, haciendo que el rubio abriera sus ojos verdes con sorpresa, tomando la punta que su padre había estado observando. Allí, un pequeño bordado dorado de una M se podía distinguir entre los pliegues del tejido._

—_¿Cómo? _

—_Recuerdo haber visto un gorro navideño que ella te regaló en navidad —dijo, elevando la mano derecha para pegarla en su mentón —. Cuando uno es diseñador, es fácil distinguir a simple vista los diseños de una misma persona porque suelen mantener una misma línea. _

_Adrien no entendía nada, pero se la quitó, sorprendiendo a su padre._

—_¿Crees que será problemático si visto algo que no es "Gabriel"? —le preguntó, observando la bufanda que ahora tenía entre sus manos._

—_Por hoy —llevó las manos a su espalda—, haremos una excepción para que no llegues tarde al Instituto._

—_Gracias —hizo un movimiento con la cabeza—. Nos vemos en la tarde, padre._

—_Ve con cuidado._

.

Había querido preguntarle a Marinette sobre la bufanda, pero nunca había encontrado el momento preciso porque siempre parecía ocupada. ¿O lo estaría evitando?

¡No! —sacudió su cabeza— ¡Ella no era así! Simplemente no se había dado la ocasión. Fue en ese momento en que, sin pensarlo, se dirigió como Chat Noir a su casa para preguntarle por la bufanda y si le había molestado que él creyera que era un regalo de su padre; pero cuando estuvo frente a ella, se dio cuenta de que había sido una pésima idea.

Si le preguntaba sobre la bufanda, estaría revelándose y no quería eso porque, aunque habían sido pocas las interacciones que ambos habían tenido de esa forma, le agradaba lo tranquila y segura que lucía la chica, sin importar que estuviera siempre a punto de ser atacada por un akumatizado. Era muy diferente a la chica cohibida que solía ver en el colegio.

Entonces, al verse atrapado por sí mismo, estaba por retirarse cuando Marinette le ofreció galletas sin preguntarle nada más. Era una chica amable y le agradaba mucho poder considerarla una amiga en sus dos facetas.

Un día, escapando de su rutina diaria, la vio en su balcón y con algo de curiosidad, se acercó. Sin buscarlo, una práctica agradable se generó entre ellos, una que nunca habían tenido sin ser interrumpidos por un sentimonstruo o un akumatizado.

Encontraba en Marinette a una persona bastante rápida de ingenio y que nunca caía en ninguno de sus juegos de palabras. Era divertido compartir con ella de esa forma relajada, aunque también sabía que era peligroso.

¿Qué pasaría si algo o alguien, descubría sus andares nocturnos en el balcón de la panadería Dupain-Cheng? Los padres de su amiga le caían bien y no quería ponerlos en peligro, menos a ella.

«Huelo que la chica de la panadería es una caja de sorpresas por descubrir»

Plagg lo había molestado miles de veces por aquellas situaciones, pero llegó un momento en que ya no pudo contradecirlo. No había querido entender porque sospechaba que, en eso, venía incluido la dosis de curiosidad que había empezado a recorrerlo.

Marinette ya no era una simple amiga y necesitaba saber más de ella. Más de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

…

Y eso los tenía ahora en esta situación. Marinette en su balcón observando a Chat Noir, cruzado de brazos en el techo del colegio. Ambos se miraban fijamente.

Tranquilamente, podrían ser mejores amigos. La química que ambas partes mostraban era realmente envidiable, incluso la personalidad de Chat Noir parecía acoplarse más a Marinette que a Ladybug, pero seguía siendo peligroso.

Así que con todo el dolor que eso les generaba, ambos se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado a un punto sin retorno y debían poner distancia entre ellos. Como había sido en un inicio, como debió mantenerse siempre.

Marinette movió la mano, lentamente, en señal de despedida. El superhéroe solo afirmó antes de lanzar su vara para alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Y aunque Chat Noir intentó acercarse como Adrien a Marinette y ella como Ladybug a Chat Noir, las cosas no eran iguales. Era como si una parte, de aquella entrecruzada relación, faltara.

Solo podían suspirar desde sus hogares, con pesar.

Esperando que quizás, mañana… pudieran volverse a juntar.

* * *

.

* * *

_Bueno, el Marichat para mí, es como esa chispa que tiene todo el cuadrado, quizás donde se dan un respiro a todo lo que aparentan u ocultan y pueden ser un poco más libres... Por eso hasta sus Kwamis fomentando todo (?) Pero también, la más peligrosa de pasar, por todas las sospechas que podría levantar x3_

_En fin, gracias por leerme una vez más._

_Aun me queda un One shot por revelar, que puede ser publicado en cualquier momento mientras espero poder mostrarle lo que planee para el Mes LadyNoir :)_

_Nos estamos leyendo!_

_Aquatic fuera!_


End file.
